Toko Aneka
by KejuMozarella
Summary: Sesungguhnya adalah sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam benda khas Indonesia—baik itu makanan, kerajinan tradisionalnya, apa saja. Domisili di Tokyo. Berminat? Silahkan datang dan kunjungi kami. UNDERGOING A REVISION


TOKO ANEKA

Chapter one: Antara Dodol, Sensei dan Becak Terasi /?

Warning: Gajelas karena sesungguhnya saya Gaboet, bahkan mungkin lebih Gaboet dari Mayuzumi. Oiya. Typo bertebaran, tata bahasa gak karuan, ooc, humor garing, anchur lah pokoknya. Pendek pula. Ehe

Jadi sebetulnya cerita ini adalah bagian dari fic yang topiknya indo gaje yang saya tulis. Awalnya sih gitu. Tapi yasudahlah saya jadiin satu aja ya HAHA

Omong-omong maafkan saya yang lama ini. Saya lost contact sama internet. Sepertinya doi tengah berselingkuh /nangis

Tolong jangan bunuh saya. Mending dibaca aja /nak

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi ini cerita hasil semedi kok.

Sebuah buku yang Himuro bawa-bawa sedari pagi menarik perhatian Murasakibara. Pasalnya cover glossy buku yang Himuro bawa-bawa itu adalah sesuatu yang secara mencurigakan menurut murasakibara adalah makanan. Murasakibara tidak sempat menanyakan hal itu kepada ukenya hingga sore hari—setelah mereka akhirnya dapat kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Muro-chin~" Ujarnya manja seraya mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Himuro "Itu buku apa?"

Himuro yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya mengernyit bingung "Buku yang mana?"

Seingat Himuro, ia tidak membawa buku apa-apa. Selain buku pelajaran, tentu saja. Tapi masa Atsushi mau lihat buku pelajaran? Kan dia punya sendiri.

"Itu lho, buku yang Muro-chin bawa-bawa dari tadi. Yang gambarnya makanan."

Ah. "Maksud Atsushi katalog dodol?"

"Haaa? _Dodoru_? Apa itu?"

Himuro tersenyum geli mendengar pelafalan semenya. Menurutnya pelafalannya itu sangat imut. Ah, kalau Atsushi, _apapun_ yang dia lakukan juga imut.

(Himuro, mending kau periksa dokter mata deh. Bayi titan seperti itu sebelah mana imutnya nak)

"Iya, dodol. Itu makanan tradisional Indonesia, Atsushi. Kemarin kita membahasnya di kelas."

Iya, mereka memang telah membahasnya. Entah apa yang telah merasuki sensei tertjinta mereka, tapi minggu lalu sang sensei masuk kelas membawa berbagai macam makanan tradisional Indonesia—lalu memaksa mereka untuk menonton acara 'Wisata Kuliner Bondan Winarto'. Subtitle sih, ada. Tapi subtitlenya berbahasa Russia. Entah gimana ceritanya bisa begitu juga tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Hanya Bondan, Sensei dan Tuhan yang tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

"Eeh memang _dodoru_ dari Indonesia ya? Memang itu yang mana?"

"Atsushi ingat yang bentuknya seperti maibou tapi agak kenyal?"

"Ah, yang seperti -nya Muro-chin kalau—"

(MAS INGAT RATE MAS INGAT RATE)

"Atsushi," Ujar Himuro dengan muka merah padam "Jangan dibahas ya. Tapi Atsushi tau kan maksudku yang mana?"

"Sepertinya tau," Jawabnya acuh tak acuh sambil membuka sebungkus maibou. Masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagaimana cara si titan itu membuka maibou dengan lengannya di leher sang uke. Masih menjadi sebuah misteri juga bagaimana sang uke dengan tabah mau dijadikan sandaran oleh bayi titan itu. Mendengar jawaban sang seme, Himuro hanya menghela napas dengan cantiknya /?

"Nah, karena aku penasaran, aku akhirnya searching—sekiranya ada tidak yang menjual di Jepang," Himuro lalu mengambil buku glossy tersebut yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tas "Ternyata kemarin waktu aku searching, aku menemukan online shop-nya. Domisilinya ternyata tidak jauh—ada di Tokyo. Makanya aku langsung minta katalognya. Tidak hanya dodol—Mereka menjual makanan lain juga lho,"

Murasakibara kontan ngiler waktu ia melihat ukenya membuka katalog itu. Meskipun banyak makanan lain yang ada di katalog itu, entah mengapa Murasakibara paling tertarik pada makanan itu. Bentuk dodol memang seperti maibou, tapi teksturnya yang sepertinya sangat licin—seperti -nya Himuro saat sedang xxxx membuat Murasakibara sangat tergoda akan makanan itu. Ia lalu melirik daftar harganya. Hah. Tidak terlalu mahal. Harganya memang lebih mahal dari maibou, tapi paling tidak Murasakibara masih akan memiliki uang untuk membeli persediaan snack lain untuk sebulan kedepan.

"Muro-chin... Ayo kita beli~"

"... Eh?"

.

.

.

_"Pada hari minggu ku turut __uke ke kota~ Naik becak istimewa ku duduk di muka~"_

Jangan tanya kenapa bisa ada becak di Akita. Tukang becak yang mengklaim asli Cirebon itu pun hanya menyengir saat ditanya. Masih menjadi misteri juga bagaimana Murasakibara dan Himuro dapat duduk di becak itu, mengingat yang satu tingginya 180-an (183 cm, lebih tepatnya) sementara yang satu lagi sebesar bayi titan. Mungkin bapak-bapak dari Cirebon ini sakti. Atau mungkin dia sudah cukup banyak makan terasi. Entahlah.

Himuro pun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara bapak-bapak ini akan mengayuh becak itu sampai Tokyo. Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka tiba di Tokyo tiga jam kemudian, dalam keadaan utuh. Entah jampi-jampi apa yang bapak itu pakai hingga bisa cepat sampai. Sang bapak-bapak itu berkata kalau ia akan menunggu sampai Himuro dan Murasakibara selesai membeli dodol. Karena kasihan, Himuro menyuruh bapak itu untuk pulang. Bapak itu tidak mau pulang sampai pada akhirnya Himuro memberikan bapak itu udang. Jangan tanya kenapa.

"Muro-chin~ Mana tokonya aku lapar~" Ujar Murasakibara tiba-tiba. Himuro _sweatdrop_

"Uh, Atsushi, tokonya ada di depan kita."

Ternyata bapak-bapak Cirebon itu dengan baik hati menurunkan mereka persis di depan toko tersebut. Tertulis dengan huruf neon merah "TOKO 'ANEKA'" di atas toko tersebut.

"Ya sudah, ayo Muro-chin aku lapar~"

"Iya Atsushi sayang.."

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko itu.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Ah udah saya gatau ah males ah HAHAHA Kalau ada error banyak maafin saya dong plis plis saya masih muda. Kalau mau marahin ato jahat gapapa, tapi jangan jahat-jahat banget ya. Hati saya ini selembut downy lho. Maaf ya pendek. Saya mager hee

Oiya, Review please?

Lope lope,

KejuMozarella


End file.
